Ghostly Pleasures
by JezebelStrike
Summary: Being born with psychiatric powers, letting him see the other side had always troubled Ciel but when you add in a entity by the name of Sebastian that follows him around everywhere, it just makes things worse. Especially with as touchy-touch and perverted as said entity is. AU/OOC SebxCiel


**Hello! I'm glad I finally got to finish this! So what's up guys? How is your week going? Eh, eh, eh? *nudges*  
Anyways, please leave a review if you will. I will surely love them all. *smiles***

_**I want to give thanks to everyone who had reviewed before and I promise I shall start answering the ones I can!**_

Thank you Snow White for editing this for me! You're the best~ *hearts for you*

**Now enjoy and - oh yeah! I will update Boot Camp sometime soon and then it shall be Baby Steps again! **

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Ghostly hands wandered over the young man's body, stopping to encircle a smooth nipple before they tickled their way down a taut stomach. The owner of the harassed body moaned before he rolled over on his side and hugged a pillow; still deep in sleep.

The entity smirked before he wavered over the sleeping man and leaned down, letting his cold breath tickle the other's ear. "Ciel~ wake up, love."

His wavering, yet solid hands went around the curved body and slipped a teasing hand into the shorts. He grasped the limp cock and silently tried to rouse it from it slumber state.

Ciel moaned in his sleep before he turned on his back and moved a hand downwards, groping his arousal through his shorts, and covering the figure's hand. He whimpered and squeezed his thighs shut while moving his other hand upward to grip his pure, white untainted sheets- which the entity fully intended to change.

The entity watched every move and heard every sleepy whimper that his love made while he hissed out a breath of withheld pleasure.

He himself wished he could know Ciel in the proper place; where he could bury his beast inside that snug hole and make that young virgin scream and wriggle beneath him. If he were allowed, he would give the man screaming orgasms every night, and try all sorts of positions that would have his muscles sore the next morning.

His smooth thumb against the fleshy meat before he slipped his hand out and gripped the slate haired man's hand in his own, and placed a kiss on his palm. Seconds later he intertwined their fingers, the very same thumb rubbing soothing circles into the back of the Ciel's hand.

If he didn't have lust mixing within the bowels of his mind, he would probably feel more affectionate for Ciel. But all he had on his mind was that numbing pleasure that would sate him for a night before he would come back again for more pleasure as he reached his zenith.

Setting Ciel's hand aside, he then gripped the waistband of the boxers and slid them carefully down the smooth legs where thin hair graced the milky thighs, giving them a soft touch. Oh, how he wanted to rub them up and down until goosebumps rose on the pale skin giving the other a prickling sensation.

A moan made him glance at the sleeping man's face to see that his face was screwed up in a frown while he slept before he shifted on the bed and rolled over on his side, gripping his pillow. He then placed his chin on top of the pillow and opened his mouth to pant and produce sounds that were growing more lewd by the second as a few dots of precum sneaked out of the wet head.

He then placed a nimble hand to his mouth and ran his lips over the curling appendage giving himself a teasing look that made the ghost wish he could flip Ciel over on his back and pound into his little sex that would encase his manhood like a condom.

The lustful entity gazed at the erotic sight beneath him as Ciel rubbed his thighs together giving off little pants until he finally breathed out a name with pleasure evident in his voice, "Sebastian~"

Screw all cautious thoughts; Sebastian turned Ciel on his back and parted his thighs as he bent down and growled at the sight of Ciel's sex. The entity rubbed the inside of one of the thighs, reveling in the sensation of the long stretches of smooth warm skin that trembled slightly.

Sebastian ran both hands along the inside of the smooth, tone thighs before he had enough of spoiling himself. He then wrapped a large, but slim hand around Ciel's average prick and stroked it up all the way to the top before he circled his palm around the head and gathered the lewd liquid to slather up the rest of the cock.

Ciel whimpered and tried to shift on his side, unable to take the pleasure in his sleep before Sebastian placed a firm hand on top of his chest to keep the young man in place.

Feeling that unbearable and teasing pleasure that racked the depths of his stomach and the feeling of skin upon his need was almost too much for the virgin, though he did stay asleep; he had always been a hard sleeper.

Sebastian continued pumping and stroking his loves dick, changing pace and keeping a hand pressed against Ciel's humid skin as he fought against the need and want to stroke his own excited dick.

The slippery sounds that his hand made while being slathered with Ciel's cum made it all the more arousing when he leered upon his beauty's face; all scrunched while constantly giving excited, quiet, mews. His strange slate colored hair was in a poetic disarray as he shifted his head from side to side at the sleeping pleasure he was receiving. The only thing missing was looking into the masterful, dark, inquisitive blue eyes that made him want to kiss the young man but he had to hold it in unless he wanted to receive a slap.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss onto the open mouth before he licked the corner of it and was surprised when Ciel leaned into the touch; the lick must of made it all the more sensational. The feeling of a tongue against his skin that ached for the feeling of being touched and nipped at.

Sebastian ran a hand down to cup the average balls of Ciel before he touched the puckered ring that he wanted to bury himself in.

Shaking his head, he moved back to the head of Ciel's cock and decided to finish it.

Instead of placing his mouth upon the weeping cock like a decent lover would do, he stroked all the sensitive parts that had Ciel shifting and making rather loud and lustful sounds before Sebastian placed a hand over his mouth, though he would have rather not have. He did not need Ciel's father, Vincent, to come up the stairs to see what was making his son make those kinds of noises.

He pumped a few more times, before he ran his knuckles along the sensitive patch of skin between Ciel's sack and his glory hole that made him strain against Sebastian's hand and clutch at his sheets as he spurted out cum that landed on his stomach.

Sebastian took back his hand and shook it a few times before he looked back at Ciel who was slowly waking up since the orgasmic pleasure was finally enough to rouse him from his sleep. _(Finally)_

Blinking his eyes, Ciel wondered why it was still dark out before he felt a wet sensation. He shakily sat up and looked down at his crotch that was slowly starting to come down before he realized he must of had a wet dream, though as to why Sebastian was in there, he thought it must of been a sad misinterpretation of his fantasy.

It wasn't until a deep smooth voice broke through his pleasureful and sleepy haze that he realized that it wasn't a wet dream, "Sleep well, love?"

Without looking up from his sopping dick and slathered stomach, Ciel let out a guttural sound as he practically growled out the name, "Sebastian!" He hissed and snapped his head up to glare at the perverted ghost. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Sebastian looked unfazed as he stared calmly at his steaming love before he coolly replied. "I'm giving my lover a pleasant dream." He then smiled cockily and leaned into Ciel, making the younger man scoot back as the entity invaded his space that he tried to protect against people like him.

The young and irritated man threw his legs over the side of his bed before he kicked off his boxers completely. He then just stood there with his hands crossed over his chest as he sneered at Sebastian. "If you wanted to do perverted things with someone, I'm sure my dog would do just as well."

Sebastian looked over at Ciel's dog that was also, ironical, named Sebastian.

His love knew just as well that his dog despise the perverted entity and his dog emitted a deep growl to prove the point, but he stayed in his bed with his head down, staring at the unnatural being.

Sebastian sneered at the dog before turning to Ciel with a seductive smile. "I hate dogs~ plus, I would much rather have you, love."

Ciel hissed like a disturbed snake. "I'm not and will never be your lover. I try to get rid of you everyday but nothing works!" He walked away from his soiled bed sheets and headed towards his connective bathroom.

He paused and looked behind him to see Sebastian following him. "You, stay." Before he looked at his dog and clicked his teeth. "Come along." His dog got up regally, ever so like his owner and followed after his master. He clearly made sure that Sebastian stayed behind and kept between the ghost and his beloved master.

As if that dog could keep Sebastian away from his love.

The ghost followed after Ciel, ignoring the dog as it growled at him to stay away, and leaned against the bathroom door as he watched Ciel with wine colored eyes as he cleaned himself up. "I don't know why you continue to deny me. I always get what I want, no matter what." He stated as he eyed Ciel coolly with false interest.

Ciel threw the towel he used to wipe himself away and spun around to face Sebastian. "And that's just it. I'm not a trophy that you can get and place on a shelf to show others. I'm a human being, which you sadly mistake yourself for one." He laughed cruelly while he sneered at the irritated ghost. "Tell me, who was it that killed you? Oh yeah, your so called past 'lover'."

Sebastian growled and stepped forward as if to strike him but stopped himself.

And Ciel continued despite the warning growl with a victorious smirk. "Now how did that feel to find out that she only used you?" He crossed his arms against his chest as he eyed the tormented ghost at the mention of his past.

The silence among them was insufferable and you would instantly be able to tell that something tangible was in the air.

Finally, Sebastian tsked and turned to leave out the bathroom door but he stopped right outside the bathroom. "You brat." He spoke without turning to face Ciel, not showing his face in case it showed something he did not want to be seen. "What do you know of love? You're nothing but a premature baby that will never let himself be loved or experience the feel of it. You're downright rude to others that it's a miracle you have any friends besides that little blonde git."

He narrowed his eyes before he turned and faced Ciel with a glare. "You, my love, will never be loved," he then turned and vanished from sight, leaving Ciel with a last glimpse of his back, who already felt that he went a bit too far with bringing up Sebastian's death.

Sighing, he left the bathroom after clicking off the light before checking his bedroom. Sure enough, Sebastian was gone. _Tsk, Mother always did tell me to have respect for the dead._

But how could he have respect for that particular dead person if he harassed him all the time while he was sleeping, eating at the table with his Father, and even while in class as he was being lectured to by a professor!

He would just have to find a way to deal with Sebastian.

...

His eyes widened as an idea flashed through his mind. _Yes, that's it; A deal!_

But what kind of deal could he make?

He moved to his bed to yank the sheets off when he saw the wet little spots, and realized exactly what he could bargain in exchange for peace and no sexual harassment.

After he cleared the sheets off his bed and settled in, he knew exactly what he would bargain. _My innocence. _He gulped at the thought and quickly made himself sleep, but even then, that didn't keep the troubled thoughts away; he had to plan all of this perfectly.

_Absolutely perfectly._

* * *

**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed this somewhat. Yes, this also has a plot so don't worry. :D Now please review if you can! **


End file.
